There are many hazards that may arise during operation of rotorcraft and other aircraft, including collisions, contact with moving components (e.g., rotors, propellers, and jet engine intakes), landing on dangerous surfaces, and so forth. For example, the rotors of a rotorcraft (e.g., the main rotor and/or tail rotor) present a risk of contact with objects, such as people, animals, structures (e.g., buildings, powerlines), terrain (e.g., the ground and other landing surfaces), and so forth. Moreover, many hazards may be difficult for a pilot to identify, as they may be outside the pilot's field of view or otherwise difficult for the pilot to see.